


Thank You

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: so i asked for headcanons on tumblr and I'd write them and here we areFollow me on Tumblr @ brokencasbutt67-writerrewritten as part of a fic review in July 2020
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	Thank You

Crowley never noticed it at first: they’d be outside, for whatever reason, and while the people around them would be getting soaked in the rain, Crowley would somehow remain dry. Quite often,

Aziraphale would get hit with the odd raindrop here and there, yet the demon would remain as dry as ever.

Post Armageddon, Crowley and Aziraphale would often be found walking around St James’ Park in the rain.

“Angel” Crowley spoke while stopping on the spot. Aziraphale took a step forward, and Crowley felt a few raindrops on his head before Aziraphale stood impossibly close to him again, and the raindrops stopped hitting Crowley’s head.

“Yes, my dear?” Aziraphale responds while looking up to Crowley.

“How come I have absolutely no rain hitting me, yet you and everyone else around here is drenched?” Crowley asked, holding eye contact with the angel.

“Oh, um well, my dear, you see… I have always done this. I shield you from the rain: my wings are often lingering over you to protect you…” Aziraphale trails off, looking away from Crowley.

After a few moments of silence, Crowley finally spoke. It was only two words, but it conveyed so many more words.

“Thank you” 

  
  



End file.
